


Best Kind of Morning

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Large Cock, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles Stilinski Gives Oral Sex, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Alpha Derek x Human Stiles - Cock warming & Cock WorshipStiles definitively knows the best way to wake up in the morning, and no one will ever be able to tell him otherwise.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 302
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Best Kind of Morning

This was absolutely Stiles favourite way to wake up, there was no doubt about that. Whether first thing in the morning or after a bit of a nap, waking up to the deep of Derek’s cock deep in his ass, was utter perfection. As it was right then, it was morning, and last night Derek had been delightfully fucking him with abandon deep, and heavy, right into the mattress of their bed. Fucking him so deliciously well, that Stiles had practically blacked out from the pure pleasure that his mate had given him.

From the feel of the fact he wasn’t covered in his own horrible dried cum, or stuck to the sheets even by the feel of it, Derek had obviously moved from him and cleaned him up. Stiles was more than a little thankful for that because that was the worst way to wake up, completely on the opposite end of the spectrum. 

In saying that, knowing that Derek had then climbed back into bed, slid his dick back into Stiles cum slick ass, no doubt stopping the rest of Derek’s cum from spilling out of his ass at the same time. Knowing that Derek had chosen to fall asleep while using Stiles' ass to warm his cock, fill him with so much warmth and pleasure that he’d never been able to explain it. Would he ever? Would he ever be able to explain the utter joy that he felt knowing his mate wanted to sleep so intimately connected to him? Not to mention, the trust that was coming from his mate, an alpha werewolf, to let Stiles keep such a precious and vulnerable part of him protected and warm inside of his body while they were curled up like this. It was as intense as letting him mouth at his throat, and wolves were damn protective of their throats with how easy it was to slash them through with claws!

Stiles, just thinking about Derek climbing back into bed, and slipping back inside of him, something they’d done before, and Stiles would always encourage, it made his own cock started to fill with blood, fuck. He, however, tried to stay as relaxed as he could, but then Derek was shifting behind him, his hips pressing against his ass more, and he knew it wouldn’t be able to stay still. A moan from his mate behind him, and the feel of his cock twitching inside of him, Stiles knew what he wanted this morning, the perfect way to wake Derek. 

Shifting his body gently, it was a sacrilege when Derek’s half-hard cock slipped out of his ass, exposing his mate to the cool morning air, but never he worried, not for long. Moving along the bed, and maneuvering Derek onto his back, the older man shifted, probably starting to wake but not enough to question what Stiles was doing. Not that he’d ever argued before, not when Stiles lips wrapped around the head of his cock as he laid between Derek’s legs now. His fingers wrapped around Derek’s girth, letting his tongue swirl around the head before he set to lower his mouth around his cock slowly. It had taken quite a bit of practice for Stiles to be able to take all of Derek, especially without choking, now, he could take him down his throat in one go, and he did. Carefully sliding Derek’s impressive length down his throat until his nose brushed against the hair of his groin. 

Fuck, this felt as good as Derek in his ass, letting him sit there on his tongue, down his throat. Derek was not a small man, in any way, and Stiles knew for sure that there were plenty of women that would say Derek was too big, and being fucked by a man with a cock like his mates, would be painful. Stiles, well, he’d just taken it as a challenge, a challenge he enjoyed every second of, especially now he could take him, all of him, just like this. Stiles planned to worship Derek’s cock, with his ass, with his lips, with his tongue, and yes, even words, for as long as Derek would let him. 

Laying there, with Derek down his throat, breathing slowly, carefully, until he felt Derek shift, and Stiles couldn’t help but swallow around him as he saw his mate’s eyes flitter as he started to wake more. Looking up to Derek as much as he could, he could pinpoint the moment Derek realised what was happening as fingers threaded into his hair, and the werewolf’s eyes shone deep ruby red, Stiles couldn’t help but groan around him at the sight. Swallowing again, giving his mate’s cock an impressive suck, before he lifted off of him slowly, teasing the vein underneath with his tongue slowly as he did.

Taking in a deep breath as his lips parted empty, but not without his hand wrapping around Derek’s cock and pumping him,

“Morning Der, thought I’d start my breakfast early if you don’t mind?”

That cheeky grin just made Derek groan as his fingers tightened slightly in Stiles’ hair,

“Gods Stiles, you know I’d never mind.”

Not today, not on a Saturday when neither of them had anywhere to be. He’d happily keep Stiles here, in his bed, fucking him to oblivion on a day like today if he let him. Sure it would mean smelling like nothing but Derek and sex tonight when the pack was over for movie night, but neither of them would care. Stiles didn’t right now as he eagerly went to work utterly worshipping Derek’s cock with nothing but his tongue and lips as much as he desired. Every inch, every vein, every little bit of his mate's cock was his to lathe with wordless praise, and when most times Stiles was all about words, but not like this. Like this, actions spoke so much louder than words, and with the way he treated Derek’s cock, he might as well have been screaming.

When he felt the Alpha werewolf couldn’t take a second more, Stiles swallowed him back down his throat and started fucking him down once, twice, and yes, perfect, the feeling of Derek tensing under his hands that held his hips right before he came. They both knew Stiles didn’t remotely have the strength to hold his boyfriend down, but Derek held back even as he pulsed and his cum started spurting hot and heavy down Stiles’ throat. Swallowing everything he could, but not quite getting it all, he went to work swallowing and cleaning the rest of his mate’s cock after he relaxed with his tongue. 

Stiles crawled slowly back up Derek’s body as the werewolf recovered from barely waking and enjoying such pleasure. Licking his lips like the cat the ate the canary, Stiles grinned down to him as Derek lifted his head from the pillows to pull him into a kiss, no doubt tasting his own spent cum on Stiles' tongue as he did.

“Fuck Stiles, Good Morning baby.”

Best way to wake up, knowing Derek trusted him to take care of him as he did.


End file.
